Just This Once
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: A stupidly early and amazingly cheesy halloween one-shot featuring my favourite couple: Crenny.


I sat on the edge of the wall in my stupid vampire cape, grabbing my plastic fangs and hurling them out of sight. My hood was pushed down, freeing my sandy blonde hair and allowing me to exhale slowly, my breath forming as fog in the cold night air as my striking, light blue eyes tear up. I thought this year would be different, I thought that this year I would actually have a normal halloween experience.

... I was wrong.

I didn't even want to go to the stupid halloween dance, I just wanted to fit in, to feel like all of the other teenagers for once. How was I supposed to know that one of the ceiling beams would fall and crush me? How was I supposed to know that -due to health and safety measures- this meant they had to close down the community centre and everyone had to be sent home?

This happens every single halloween.

One year I tried apple bobbing and drowned in three inches of water. Then there was the time I went trick or treating and happened to knock on the door of a psychopathic serial killer's house. Ugh! Don't even get me started on the first time I attempted pumpkin carving on my own, we were still cleaning blood out of my kitchen on Christmas day that year. I'm used to dying, it happens on a weekly basis now, I may as well be undead. However, halloween, the night themed around death and horror... I hate it more than Kyle hates Christmas.

Halloween is my worst night of the year for deaths, one year I died six times in one night, it truly is evil in my opinion. I never get to experience the fun of dressing up and scaring people or going to people's houses and asking for candy because usually, by the time I get back, the night is already over.

"What's up with your face?" a nasally voice asked.

I looked for the source of the voice, blinking in surprise "God?" I questioned.

"Yes Kenny it is I," the voice answered sarcastically, before a hand wacked the back of my head and I turned around to see they grey-ish blue eyes of Craig Tucker staring back at me. "Of course I'm not God, dipshit! I'm obviously zorro," he stated, pointing at the black mask and hat he was wearing. He actually look kind of cool despite the fact that he was wearing a dorky costume, he was dressed head to toe in black with a cape that looked almost exactly like mine.

"Huh," I mumbled half-heartedly. "Ok."

"What the hell is up with you?" Craig asked, taking his hat off and putting it on the floor -along with a bag and a box he was carrying- before struggling to push himslef up onto the wall next to me, he was a little on the short side after all.

"Everyone hates me because I died at the halloween dance and they all got sent home," I explained. "How come you don't know this? Weren't you there?"

"Nah," Craig replied. "I had to take my sister trick or treating, it was lame."

"I wish I'd gone with you, maybe then I wouldn't have died... again," I answered, a stray tear escaping.

"Dude are you crying?" Craig asked. "Man up Kenny, don't be such a girl" he demanded.

"I'm sorry," I stated. "It's just... I die every halloween, I always miss it," I explained. "Do you realise how fucking annoying it is dying all the time? I miss out on everything."

Craig's expression softened a little "You're not alone," he stated after a moment of silence. "I hate halloween too."

"Why?" I asked, wondering what could possibly be bad about it, everyone else looks like they have fun. He said nothing, but reached down and picked up the bag, before handing it to me. I took the bag, my eyes lighting up when I saw that it was full to the brim with candy. "Woah!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you can keep it!... I can't eat any of it," he sighed. "Turns out my teeth are more fucked up than anyone thought. They're baby teeth, every single one of them."

"Really?" I asked, a look of confusion on my face.

"Yeah, it gets worse," Craig answered. "I don't have any adult teeth to replace them, so I'm not allowed to eat anything that could cause them to fall out." There was a five second pause before a smug smirk pulled at the edges of my lips. "What?" Craig glared.

"You're a freak of nature," I chuckled. "Just like me." The glare slowly faded, only to be replaced with a warm smile, although he was still subconsciously keeping his teeth hidden. "Craig," I said with a frown. "Don't be ashamed. Smile, really smile," I instructed, before acting on my instincts and deciding to do something that would truly make him grin and edging closer.

His smile melted, a serious, calculating look crossing over his face as he copied me, also edging a bit closer. We continued to do this until our noses were touching, both of us breathing loudly and eratically as we tried to get our heads around the events that were taking place. Then in one bold move, Craig wrapped his arms around my shoulders, closing the gap between us and crushing our lips together. My heart rate sped up considerably as my hands found his waist, butterflies awakening in my stomach. We broke apart for air, me being slightly afraid of my heart exploding with how fast it was pounding against my rib cage.

When I opened my eyes it was all worth it. Craig was full on grinning, his teeth on full display, it was the first time I'd ever seen him actually smile , a proper one that lit up his usually emotionless eyes. "I think your teeth are beautiful," I whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"No you don't," he laughed.

"Yeah I do," I argued. "You shouldn't hate them, they make you unique."

"Thanks," Craig mumbled, before a look of realisation crossed his face. "By the way, I found this," he stated, picking up the box and handing it to me. "It's your heart. Stan and Kyle were seeing if they could jump start it on an electric fence."

I paused for a second, turning the box in my hands "Keep it," I grinned, handing it back to him. "It belongs to you now anyways."

* * *

**A/N: That is, without a doubt, the cheesiest last line I have ever typed. It's probably the cheesiest fanfic I've ever written too lol.**

**I obviously do not own South Park.**


End file.
